Jacqui Briggs/Current Timeline
Biography To be added. Storyline Mortal Kombat X Comic Jacqui makes her first appearance in Raiden's visions at the end of the third online chapter, training with her father, Jax. Fully appearing in the following chapter, Jacqui spars with her friend Cassie Cage in her father's condo, and while Jacqui is able to land the first blow, she is knocked off her feet when Cassie manages to pull off her father's Shadow Kick. When Jacqui points out that Cassie broke one of her father's trophies, Cassie is dismissive before going on a rant about her mother's overbearing strictness. Jacqui offers Cassie a comforting hand before asking Cassie if that was why she ran away from her mother, though Cassie bitterly notes that Sonya probably hasn't noticed. Later that night, the girls arrive at a 21-and-over club, though Jacqui is nervous about getting caught, fearing she may be kicked out of her training camp as well as her father finding out. Cassie easily calms her friend and impresses Jacqui by slipping the bouncer at the door some money to allow them in. Jacqui is further excited when she sees that Cassie has brought her to what appears to be an MMA club, and eagerly watches the two female fighters go at it while Cassie heads off to sign up. Jacqui's excitement turns to horror when she sees one of the fighters kill the other and she hurriedly races to find Cassie. Jacqui tries to convince Cassie that the tournament is actually a deathmatch, but her friend remains unconvinced. Until the announcer confirms Jacqui's words and two bouncers suddenly grab the girls, throwing Cassie in the cage to fight the deadly cryomancer Frost while holding Jacqui back. In chapter five, Jacqui can only watch as Cassie is pummeled mercilessly by Frost and pleads with her to get up. When Cassie manages to knock Frost out but refuses to finish her, Jacqui has a gun pointed at her head to force Cassie to finish Frost off. When the Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia arrive, Jacqui manages to use the distraction to beat the bouncer holding her hostage unconscious before lifting his keys to the cage. Freeing Cassie, Jacqui urges her to hurry while her friend asks for help carrying Frost out as well. The two escape with Frost into a back alley, and as the two girls try to catch their breath they are followed by the Black Dragons. When they run again, Jacqui gives Cassie her phone on request, shocked when Cassie seemingly takes a selfie, only for her friend to explain she's leaving a trail. The two girls then run headfirst into a portal for Outworld. In chapter nine, Jacqui is revealed to be a captive of Black Dragon forces alongside Cassie. Cassie stages an escape, much to Jacqui's hesitance, but while Cassie attempts to knock one of their captors out, both girls are knocked unconscious by an eye beam from Kano. Jacqui's unconscious body is carried by a Black Dragon soldier, who is killed by arriving Red Dragon soliders led by Mavado, who demands the girls. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Jacqui has been confirmed to appear in Mortal Kombat X, and its story mode. Not much info about her story is known, besides that she is a part of a small team; including Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, and Kung Jin. Endings To be added. Character Relationships To be added.